Digital cameras that store image data captured with a CCD imaging element in memory are quickly become widely available. Image data stored in memory can be transferred to a personal computer and output using a color printer. However, printing is difficult for people that do not have a personal computer or are not particularly adept at such tasks. This has led to DPE services (referred to below as electronic DPE) that print electronic data output from a digital still camera, for example, being provided.
When the memory is removed from the camera and taken to a camera store that handles electronic DPE, the image data is read from memory on a terminal, sent on-line to a center, and printed to normal imaging paper in that center. The finished prints are then sent to the camera store. With this system, however, several days are required to obtain the finished prints, and this is contradictory to the speed, that is, the ability to see the pictures soon after taking them, that is one characteristic of digital cameras.
High resolution color printers that can be used for on-demand printing when [the memory] is taken to the camera shop have been developed. However, printing a number of pictures is time consuming even when plural printers are available, and because operation is not simple, customers cannot print their own pictures, resulting in high printing fees due to labor costs.
The present invention was developed to resolve the above noted problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a digital printer that is suitable for installation in convenience stores and can perform a printing process automatically and in a short time when a storage medium is simply inserted thereto.
JP 08 063305 A discloses a print system which can designate the optional one with its priority out of those print devices that are provided in the remote places. By use of printed designation information the available one of print devices that has the highest priority and is suited for designation is selected for printing.